


Ink Melody

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Drama, EiLeo mention, M/M, Self-Hatred, Tattoos, idk what to tag, tattoo artist au, unnecessary drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: “He always said that you were his knight, that you’ve saved him,” a bittersweet feeling begins to invade me, and my words come out in a stumble.“If I really was his knight he would be alive. I’m not a hero, I’m just scum.”





	Ink Melody

Have you ever feel an unbearable pain? I have, I feel like a sword is piercing me from inside. Every day, when I wake up, when the confusion of the world of dreams leaves me, I start to feel it. And at some point, during the last year, it became a part of me. His songs and this pain are the proof that he existed.

The loneliness and the pain were the two things that make up my mind. That’s the only thing I can do to be with him once again or more like, be one with him forever and for the last time. I ring the bell of the old building, a few seconds later a boy with dark fuchsia eyes is staring at me, confused, maybe angry for the hour. I met Yuzuru for the first time thanks to him, although he only had a tiny tattoo in the collarbone he had a lot of friends who work as a tattoo artist, I think because they used to play darts in the same bar.

 "I've never imagined I would see you here, I thought your skin was a sacred place"

"I don't care anymore"

"It's very likely that they'll fire you"

"Are you deaf?"

"Ok, ok, come in"

He goes inside and I follow him, he is wearing a T-shirt without sleeves showing arms full of tattoos but somehow my eyes are fixed in the one he has in the nap: a white feather contoured with a yellow halo. I've never seen that tattoo covered, he always wears his blue hair tied in a ponytail. A ponytail that reminds me of the one that he used to wear, a tail that I can't tell how many times I undid, how many times I passed my fingers through that orange hair...

"So, what do you want?"

"His last song"

"Do you now that I don't have it?" he raises his elbow. The contrast between his looks and his polite way of talking has always been a shock but, as far as I know, he shows his true colors after a bottle of vodka.

“Of course you don’t have it, but I do,” I open the bag I am carrying and take out a crumpled paper and give it to him, “it’s not completed but it’s enough”

“I don’t want to be rude but this paper is crumpled and the ink is blurred because you probably cried over it…”

“If you don’t want to be rude shut up, can you do it?” he looks at the paper once again and then at me.

“Yeah, sure, I will call you when I have the design done to see I you like it and then we will set a da-“

“When you have the design I will come, you don’t have to ask me anything, I don’t really care, I just want his song,” I start to walk towards the same door I used to enter, “See you soon”

Somehow, when I leave the studio I feel a little lonely. Maybe a photocopy of the song would have been enough but now is too late. The days after that night are as painful as always, I really felt that going there would heal me, at least a bit. But nothing has changed. I come back exactly one week after, it’s not like it really mattered how much time has passed, but a part of me still has the hope that doing this will make the pain of Leo’s absence more bearable.

The fog is thick, like the day of his death. I ring the bell and the same boy from the other day opens the door; this time with a cigarette in his lips and a sketchbook in his hands. So… In the end, he really works… He starts to walk in, and I take it as an invitation, our little tour ends in a room with a desk full of papers, the desk is against a wall with some framed drawings. On the other side of the room there is a black stretcher chair and next to it there is a side table with ink and sterilized needles inside little bags. Yuzuru sits on the chair of the desk and starts to search between the papers, sooner than I expected seeing the number of papers he gives me two papers, one is Leo’s song, the other the design. It is simple, the draw is the song, six staves with notes, one half done, and the other empty: an incomplete song and everything is crossed by a sword.

“It’s horrible… Why did you put a sword? The song itself would have been fine…” I want to crumple the paper and burn it.

“Because he always said that you were his knight, that you’ve saved him,” a bittersweet feeling begins to invade me, and my words come out in a stumble.

“If I really was his knight he would be alive. I’m not a hero, I’m just scum,” my tears win the battle and I start to cry in front of him, I feel pathetic but I cannot stop. I feel grateful because Yuzuru does not make any move to comfort me, he lets me cry until I get tired. As if nothing had happened we keep talking about the tattoo, I want it on my back so he starts to prepare everything. He puts on new gloves and begins to clean and sterilize the area. Then he places the outline and starts to work on it.

Lying there my head starts to wander off, half dreaming half remembering every moment I spent with Leo. Even the last moment with him. Every prick makes me remember an instant with him, a word of our last conversation in the car.

> We were on our way home, the day was nothing special, except for one thing. We just went out with some friends and everything was fine until someone  ̶ I do not remember who, I do not really care  ̶ mentioned he had seen Leo in the hospital. Not everyone noticed the comment, but I did, also did Leo who just laughed. In the car, the silence was fulfilled with that innocent remark. Both of us knew what was doing Leo there.
> 
> “Why,” I let out the question and squeezed the steering wheel. I was concentrated on the road but I looked out of the corner of my eye at Leo that was looking through the window, but I knew what face he was doing: a sad smile. He never cried, but that face has the same sorrow than the tears I may shed, “how many times did you go there”
> 
> “He feels lonely,” his voice was distant.
> 
> “He deserves it, he is an asshole and you know it better than anyone else.”
> 
> “But, nobody deserves to be alone,” his voice was just a faint sound.
> 
> “No, it’s true, he’s worthy of something worse because anything can compensate what he did to you,” my hands were shaking and my voice was higher and higher. At any moment I would start to cry, the impotence feeling was too much.
> 
> “But I’m fine, and he regrets it. Now I have you,” he reached out to touch my arm, and on the spur of the moment, I hit his hand to avoid it.
> 
> And that was the last time he touched me. The last time I touched him alive.
> 
> The brusque move made me lose concentration during a second but was enough to lose control of the car. We get out of our lane, at the same time that a truck was traveling for the other lane. The crash was awful for us. The collision made our car rollover.
> 
> For me was an eternity, but it was just a couple of minutes. I only felt the broken crystal of car window cutting my skin.
> 
> In a couple of minutes, I lost the most precious person for me.
> 
> When I opened the eyes, Leo had his eyes closed and was facing me. There was not too much blood, but I knew that he was dead.

The tattoo process is shorter than I expected when Yuzuru finishes I pay him and leave the studio without saying anything. He seems to respect him, or maybe is just that he does not care.

It is pitch black, but I still take the car and drive. The longest travel since a long time, when I stop the door of the graveyard welcomes me. I enter with determination, I do not have to walk too much to arrive at his grave, a simple one, it is not in accordance with his personality. I change the flowers of the little vase and clean the dust.

“I know that I haven’t come during those months, but I was gathering the courage to say it. The courage I lost that night,” I take something out of my pocket, the ring is shining with the light of the moon, “if I haven’t get angry I would have given you this, and maybe we would have been married,” I let the ring fall to the vase, “I am sorry, I was unable to make you happy,” the tears start to fall down my face, “but I was too afraid… I was afraid of losing you, but now that you are gone I’m afraid of forgetting what you made me feel.”

I cannot say anything else, I just stand in front of his grave crying.

Maybe the warmness he made me feel will disappear, but I will always have his songs.

And the tattoo. A tattoo that will disappear with me but that will keep me company until then.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO  
> This is the first time I write something about Izumi and Leo so I hope I turn out right. I know it has a loooooot of drama, but I really wanted to make something dramatic, with no happiness. I'm sorry (I guess).  
> This was a request from a friend (she just asked for an IzuLeo) (poor soul), so I hope she "enjoy" it as well as whoever who is reading this!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Yep, here Yuzuru knows how to draw well


End file.
